1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for skinning double fillets of fish, in which double fillets the flesh strip which contains the fin holders of the dorsal fins is pre-separated on both its sides up to the inner side of the skin, the device comprising a drum driven to rotate about an essentially horizontal axis and supporting the double fillets at their skin side, the circumferential surface of the drum being provided with two grooves arranged next to each other for receiving a pair of flexible holding belts surrounding a part of the circumference of the drum as well as a skinning tool fitting snugly against the circumferential surface of the drum and having cutting edges extending symmetrically to the groove at an angle opening in the direction of rotation of the drum.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a known skinning machine of this type (German Pat. No. 30 14 936) a skinning tool is used which is fixedly arranged (to the machine) and comprises a pair of skinning knives arranged in a plough-like manner relative to each other and made of narrow knife blades. With a skinning tool having these features the many demands thereon existing due to differing circumstances caused by the nature of fish, e.g. the differing thickness of the skin, the varying consistency of the skin, its adherence to the fillet flesh, etc. cannot be met, at least they make an adaptation to the raw product to be processed at the time necessary, which requires great experience and skill. Even the result which can be achieved thereby, however, is not basically satisfactory, since it is practically impossible to achieve a consistently acceptable result in an operating area limited by presorting.
3. Object of the Invention
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve the known device such that the scope of safe working conditions and function to be achieved without adapting adjustments of the tool is broadened.